


Ghost Moo

by I_Are_Bagel_Jesus



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brock and Brian are too cute, Gay, It's a Danny phantom au, M/M, My friend on tumblr requested it, Oneshot, Tyler is the ghost btw if it wasn't obvious, so uh, yeah - Freeform, yeah i gave up on the title lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus/pseuds/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus
Summary: Brock is Danny PhantomBrian is SamMarcel is TuckerEvan is JazzBrock and Brian are gayThat's all I got





	Ghost Moo

**Author's Note:**

> My friend pretty-little-psycho1496 on tumblr requested this so uh, here this is  
> A Danny Phantom TerrorSnuckle one shot with Brock being Danny, and Brian being Sam.  
> Also, small thing. I wrote like post of this before i went to bed for a few nights so it’s not the best thing I’ve written but oh well.  
> Also i dont know how to write fight scenes and kinda gave up on it k thanks  
> Enjoy ^_^

 

“Brock. Get up or I’m leaving without you!” I groggily open my eyes, turning my head slightly to glare at the open door, seeing a figure leaning on the doorframe. I hiss and shove my face back into my pillow one the light flickers on out of nowhere. The figure in my doorway laughs and walks over, gently shoving my shoulder.

“C’mon dude get up.” I turn my head, my eyes finally adjusting to the light of the room. The figure turns out to be my older brother Evan. I groan softly but sit up anyways and stretch my arms over my head. After another second I drop my arm to lay in my lap. Evan smiles at me. “Make sure to be downstairs within the next 10 minutes or I’m leaving without you.” He giggles, hurrying out of my room. I sigh and shake my head softly.

Evan was just like that, a caring brother, but a jerk when he needs to be. He’s especially a jerk when it comes to bringing me to school, but I can’t really complain as I usually like to walk to school instead of get a ride from him anyways. He always teases me about liking my friend Brian every time he drives me anywhere, it’s annoying yeah, but also a bit true. I’d never say it is in front of him though.

Anyways, I stand up and quickly change out of my pajamas and into a tee shirt and jeans, and I quickly go to the bathroom and fix myself up a little bit before shoving on my shoes and slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I hop down the stairs stopping at the bottom as i hear a car drive off, i open the front door and stare after the car. I blink a few times before sighing. Evan left without me. I grab my phone from my back pocket and check the time. It’s only been 5 minutes?? Not 10?? Evan what the heck??

I smile softly and roll my eyes, turning around and hurrying to the kitchen and grab an apple. “Bye Mom and Dad, I’m going to school now.” I smile softly at my parents. They look up from whatever ghost hunting invention my mom had made this time.

“Oh, goodbye son! Did Evan already leave?” My dad asks and I nod.

“Yeah, he just left.”

“Goodbye Brocky, have a good day at school.” My mom smiles, pulling me close and kissing my cheek. I chuckle softly.

“Yeah yeah, love you bye.” I smile, turning and rushing out the house, tossing out the apple as I leave. I turn on my phone, texting the group chat between me, Brian and our friend Marcel.

**_Brock stop trying to destroy the school_ **

**_Ghost Moo- Hey guys, Evan left without me again.. :/_  
Ghost Moo- Meet up at the corner of my street again??  
Arnold Veganator- sure sounds cool :)  
The black guy- and 3rd wheel you 2 again? no thanks  
Ghost Moo- Marcel!  
The black guy- what did i say this time  
Ghost Moo- It’s not 3rd wheeling unless the two people you’re with are dating.  
The black guy- yeah ok sure and yall aren’t dating  
Arnold Veganator- ???????????  
Ghost Moo- Don’t worry about it Brian. :)  
-message deleted-  
Ghost Moo- MARCEL!!  
The black guy- what? you deleted my message brock why :(  
Arnold Vaganator- im gonna meet you two at the corner bye  
Ghost Moo- Seeya there Brian!  <3  
The black guy- gay  
Ghost Moo- Shut up.**

 

I sigh, shutting off my phone and starting to walk to the corner of my street like we usually do when I walk to school(which is most of the time). I start to make my way down the street, humming a song Evan’s making to myself.

I make it to the corner in about 3 minutes, as my house isn’t that far from the corner of the street anyways. I smile softly in greeting at Brian, who was already there. We stand there and wait for Marcel like we usually do. “Hey Brocky.” Brian greets me with a giggle, his face dusted a light pink.

“Hey Bri.” I say with a small giggle, my own face heating up a small bit. He pens his mouth to say something, but he’s interrupted by arcel run up and pounce onto my back, wrapping his arms around my neck and wrapping his legs around my waist. I stumble forward, almost running into Brian, but i caught myself and quickly grabbing Marcel’s ankles, holding him in place so he won't make us fall over.

“Sup Fenton!” He yells,hopping back off my back with a chuckle, I pout quietly crossing my arms as I turn to face the boy.

“Oh hush it Marcel. You don’t know if you’re gonna hurt one of us by doing that!” I huff. Marcel just waves me off.

“Don’t worry about it Brock, you’ll be fine.” I roll my eyes and start to walk towards the school, forcing Brian and Marcel to follow after me.

I listen quietly as Brian and Marcel argue about random nonsense, something about the current lunch menu at school? I’m not entirely sure, I’m not really listening actually.

We were about halfway to school when Marcel quickened his pace to walk in front of me and Brian. Brian chuckles at that and Marcel flips him off over his shoulder. I laugh softly at that, but our group quickly falls into silence.

That’s about when the hair on my neck stands up and my blood runs cold. I breathe lightly and a small thing of fog, smoke, whatever is it, comes out of my mouth. I blink a few times and shake my head gently before looking around, my eyes landing on a man standing behind us- or well.. A thing floating behind us. I swallow and slow down my pace to be able to get a better idea of what it looks like.

It looked like a human guy, but his head was replaced with that of a pig’s and his legs were replaced with one of those generic ghost tails you see on TV. Either way, he looked kind of scary. He started gaining on us, which made me grab Brian’s wrist and speed up a bit. He looks at me in confusion. “Yo, Brock what’s wrong?” he asks softly. My eyes are locked on the ghost, at least that’s what I assume it is, behind us and I don’t respond, too focused on keeping a good distance from the spirit.

Brian frowns at me and turns back, squeaking in fear, as the ghost thing was almost right behind us now. He speeds up, almost running into Marcel, who looks at the two of us in confusion. That right there is about the same time as when the ghost suddenly sprung forward, an evil grin on his pig face as he grabs at Brian’s bag, and floating up, therefor holding Brian a bit up in the air.

My eyes widen and I tighten my grip on Brian’s wrist, Marcel stands, his eyes wide in shock as Brian’s wrist slips from my grasp. “No! Brian!” I yelp.

“Brock!” He yells as the ghost flies off, laughing a wheezy and gross sounding laugh as it carried him off.

I feel a few tears form in my eyes and Marcel finally snaps back to reality, grabbing me by the shoulders. “Brock! Dude! Come on!” He shakes my shoulders gently. “You gotta ‘go ghost’ or whatever it is you do and go save your dumb boyfriend!” I nod gently, reaching my hands up to rub my eyes from tears and gently push Marcel off me so I could well..

“Going ghost.” I half mumble to myself, I’m silent as I transform to my ghost form(I dont know). My names Brock Fenton, so my friends labeled my ghost form as Brock Phantom. It’s weird, but a nice play on words. I toss my backpack into Marcel’s arms as i float a bit over his head and smile. “I’ll try to be back before 5th mod.”

“Yeah, and you better bring your boyfriend. I’m not taking that dumb quiz without you two there as well.” He huffs, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah yeah whatever. Brian’s not my boyfriend by the way.” I laugh as I start to fly off in the direction the ghost went. As I move away from my friend i hear him call after me.

“Fake news!” He yells. I laugh and start to fasten my flight. I need to make sure I can save Brian.

 

I finally find where the ghost went. It went to an abandoned farm. Seemed fitting as his head was a literal pig’s head. I silently drop myself to the ground in front of the barn door, and I’m unable to see anything in the barn before I hear the loud squeal of a pig and the ghost launches itself at me. I yelp and twist my body out of the way, making it land right behind me. I duck inside the barn, my eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness of it.

The first thing I see is Brian, locked up in a pig pen. I make my way over, stopping by the ghost once again launching itself at me, this time though it collides with me, sending me to the floor as it floats a bit above me, not falling to the floor with me. Brian looks up and smiles widely.

“Brock! Brock oh my gosh!” he yells, catching the attention of the ghost, who turned towards Brian, who shrinks away from his gaze. I get up quickly, and shoot a ghost ray at the ghost.

It collides with the ghost, sending it flying back and colliding with the barn wall. It lets out another pig squeal once it hits, making me cringe a small bit. It doesn’t move after a moment so I run over to the pig pen Brian was in and rushed up to him, picking him up bridal style in my arms and flying out of the barn, with Brian holding onto my neck tightly.

After a few minutes I feel we’re a good distance from the barn and I slow down my speed a small bit, not feeling I need to go as fast as I was going. I look down at Brian, meeting his blue eyes with my own green eyes. I look away quickly, my face heating up, Brian looking away as well, his face a bright red.

After another short moment of silence Brian speaks up. “Hey uh.. Brocky?” He mumbles, I glance down at him.

“Yeah Bri?” I hum in response.

His arms tighten a small bit around my neck. ”Uh,thanks for saving me back there..” he says softly, his face a bright red.

“No problem Bri..” I smile. He glance up at me and our eyes meet again. This time though, neither of us look away. Brian leans in a bit, and I lean the rest of the way, colliding our lips in a soft and quick kiss.

He pulls away first and his face is a deep red, and bet mine is as well. “So uh..” he begins, training off at the end. I smile softly as he looks away.

“The park Friday after school.” I say with a grin.

“So.. I guess it's a date?” he chuckles softly.

“Yep.” I giggle, kissing him on the cheek. “Now, I gotta get us to school. There's a quiz mod 5 and Marcel doesn't want to take it alone.” I chuckle. Brian only groans, resting his head on my shoulder.

“Oh whatever. Just shut up and fly ghost boy.” he grumbles.

I giggle, “Love you too Bri.” he sighs and kisses me on the cheek.

“Yeah whatever. Love you too weirdo.” he smiles.

And with that I fly a bit faster, Friday just seemed a bit farther away than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad lol :)


End file.
